CP Christmas soundtrack
by KreativeKristine
Summary: If Captain Planet cut a Christmas CD, what tracks would be on it?
1. Chapter 1

Planeteers jingle Bells

Flying through the skies

No time to delay

There's a toxic spill

They are on the way

The world depends on them

To keep the planet clean

Defeat the plans of all

Eco-thugs so mean

Give a cheer for Planeteers

They will save the day

When the team combines their beams

Cap is on the way

Give a Cheer for Planeteers

With elemental rings

Gaia gives them work to do

To action they will spring

Wheeler's got a crush

On a certain Russian miss

But too much work to do

Means he won't get kissed

He will not give up

One day her love he'll win

Meanwhile he will help her

Fill up recycle bins

Give a cheer for Planeteers

They will save the day

When the team combines their beams

Cap is on the way

Give a cheer for Planeteers

With elemental rings

Gaia gives them work to do

To action they will spring

Doctor Blight has them

In a dungeon all tied up

Wheeler frees himself

By squirming from his ropes

He burns the others loose

There's no time to waste

Combine their powers in the air

Cap flies at a lightning pace

Give a cheer for Planeteers

They will save the day

When the team combines their beams

Cap is on the way

Give a cheer for Planeteers

With elemental rings

Gaia gives them work to do

To action they will spring

Give a cheer for Planeteers

They will save the day

When the team combines their beams

Cap is on the way

Give a cheer for Planeteers

With elemental rings

Gaia gives them work to do

To action they will spring


	2. Chapter 2

Plunder Got Run Over By A Reindeer

Plunder got run over by a reindeer

Coming home from Blight's lab Christmas Eve

You can say there's no such thing as Santa

But as for Bleak and Pineheads, they believe

He'd been drinking toxic eggnog

15 glasses in a row

And he forgot to take his car keys

So he staggered out the door in the blowing snow

When they found him Christmas morning

At the scene of the attack

He'd been trampled in a snowdrift

And had these hoof prints and some sleigh tracks on his back

Plunder got run over by a reindeer

Coming home from Blight's lab Christmas Eve

You can say there's no such thing as Santa

But as for Bleak and Pineheads, they believe

Now the lackeys are so happy

They were sick of all his lip

They embezzled Plunder's assets

And blew it all on one expensive trip

The planet's safer without Plunder

No more ripping off poor tribes

No more cheating other villains

And no more of those illegal bribes

Plunder got run over by a reindeer

Coming home from Blight's lab Christmas Eve

You can say there's no such thing as Santa

But as for Bleak and Pineheads, they believe

Now the Planeteers are eating

Christmas cookies by the surf

One less foe around to stalk them

While they fight the fight to save the Earth

In the Crystal Chamber, Gaia

Found the news out for herself

That Captain Planet gave the license

To the man who drives a sleigh and hangs with elves

Plunder got run over by a reindeer

Coming home from Blight's lab Christmas Eve

You can say there's no such thing as Santa

But as for Bleak and Pineheads, they believe

Plunder got run over by a reindeer

Coming home from Blight's lab Christmas Eve

You can say there's no such thing as Santa

But as for Bleak and Pineheads, they believe

[Sing it Argos]

Plunder got run over by a reindeer

Coming home from Blight's lab Christmas Eve

You can say there's no such thing as Santa

But as for Bleak and Pineheads, they believe

Merry Blinkin' Christmas


	3. Chapter 3

The4 CP Song

Combine water, wind, earth, heart, and fire.

Five beams stream from where they pose

"Go Planet" they shout as he flies higher

to fight off the evil foes

Everybody knows an azure skinned superhero

helps to put things right

Planeteers, with their eyes all aglow

will have a restful sleep tonight.

They know that Cap is on the way.

He'll stop the evil ones and save the day

And every CP fan is gonna spy,

to see if blue men really know how to fly

And so Cap offers up this simple phrase

To fans from every town or shore

Though it's been said many times every day,

Know the power is yours.

They know that Cap is on the way.

He'll stop the evil ones and save the day

And every CP fan is gonna spy,

to see if blue men really know how to fly

And so Cap offers up this simple phrase

To fans from every town or shore

Though it's been said many times every day,

Know the power is yours.


	4. Chapter 4

They're Gettin" Nuttin" For Christmas

Oh, They're gettin' nuttin' for Christmas

Gaia and Santa are mad

They're gettin' nuttin' for Christmas

'Cause they ain't been nuttin' but bad.

Blight killed frogs in her secret lair ;

Somebody snitched on her.

Mame shot an endangered bear;

Somebody snitched on her.

Plunder sold some tiger rugs;

Skumm got a city hooked on drugs;

Greedly's smog hogs chug chug chug;

Somebody snitched on them.

Oh, They're gettin' nuttin' for Christmas

Gaia and Santa are mad.

They're gettin' nuttin' for Christmas

'Cause they ain't been nuttin' but bad.

Nukem threatened a small town;

Somebody snitched on him.

Sludge dumped garbage all around

Somebody snitched on him.

Next year those guys won't go straight;

They'll still be the same , just wait

;They won't change it's just too late;

Someone'll snitch on them.

So don't follow villains whatever you do

'Cause if you're bad, I'm warning you,

You'll get nuttin' for Christmas.


End file.
